Exceeding Past the Past
by Mr.OrangeBliss
Summary: Lucys' not sure what happened, or why it happened, but she slowly watched her self transform into an exceed. Maybe it was that one witch, maybe it wasn't. In her attempts to find out the truth behind her sudden change, she is 'adopted' by Laxus, a man that Lucy would never have thought wanted an exceed. Now it's up to Lucy to figure out her curse with an arrogant Laxus in tow.


You know that saying when life gives you lemons make lemonade? I know you're suppose to just roll with it, but sometimes it just doesn't work out like it's suppose to, you know what I mean? You're told, go with the flow; or keep rolling with the punches, but sometimes the problem just keeps getting bigger and bigger until it pops. Well I, Lucy Heartfilia, am done with standing by and just taking what's thrown at me. I followed that train of thinking and look where I am now: Curled next to Laxus out in some uncharted forest, trying to defeat some unknown monster. Pretty insane, right? But really, to top it all off why, oh sweet Mavis why, did I have to be an exceed?

Let me backtrack because this must be a lot to take in. If you've been following my adventure diary, I'm sure many of you already know that I'm one hundred percent female. Human female to be exact. Yet here I am, trying to convince you that this tiny fluffy exceed, laying next to Laxus, is me. It's hard to believe, but then again, life in Fairy Tail is hard to believe anyways. It started something like this...

It must have been a few days ago when I contracted the curse. I'm not entirely sure where it came from or who it came from, mainly because there was no prior cases til mine , so the entire thing was up in the air. I think it was that one witch I had been chasing; she did yell that I would never be able to forget her memory. Than again it could be that one mage that was capable of transforming people into things they are not. I'm not really sure, but it happened where one day, I just work up to notice I was extremely hairy.

As a girl that is very conscious about her body, you must know my dismay and disgust. Seeing my legs look like I haven't shaved in a month really burned my eyes, and you can easily imagine the squeal I let loose; I must have squealed because what else was I to do at the moment? In any case, I immediately went to cleanse myself of the abhor follicle however the more I shaved at the vile particles, the more they grew back in tenfold. Probably around my fifth attempt I was really beginning to worry, and decided that, rather than go out with Gray as I promised, I should stay home to get to the bottom of this. Gray would be fine, he could always fall back onto Juvia, right? My mind had been made up and I called forth Crux to see any information he could retrieve. I was highly disappointed.

As the day wore on and I felt no closer to discovering what sort of phenomenon was happening to me, I could only hope that tomorrow would bring a better day, and perhaps this entire nightmare would disappear.

Oh how wrong I was. The next time I awoke, physically I just felt... Smaller, you know? I mean, I knew my bed was big, being able to fit three to four people, but it wasn't that big to dwarf me. Getting out of my bed was quite a struggle, as it became quite clear that the nightmare I was suffering from the prior day, had only begin to manifest. Now naturally my first instinct was to run to Levy to ask what was happening to me, but I was soon to realize that none of my clothing fit, as I slipped one thing on and another fell off. Frankly, I was just not a Gray-type of gal- who in their right mind runs around naked? My only hope now was that maybe a friend of mine would become worried about me and pay me a visit, but until then, I was stranded. I tried calling a spirit to go see about bringing someone to me, but as I tried to summon Loke he appeared and disappeared within a puff of smoke, my magical ability only able to withstand him for a mere second. Now completely stranded, I cradled my body and felt some tears escape my eyes: What is wrong with me?

After that day the transformation had completed. The next time I awoke I was a completely new exceed. Compared to Happy and Charla's sleek design, I was much more puffy. My entire body was a bright yellow, from the tip of my ears down to the pads of my feet. But like I was saying, compared to my fellow exceed members, I was certainly more fluff than body. My tail was wide and big, like those stupid racoon tails that pop out of garbage cans in the middle of the night, and I had a big stupid, very soft though, patch of fur around my neck. This fur patch made it look like I had some kitty-tits, is that what you call them? But I didn't- it was all fur. Lastly, I actually had some hair to brag about, as some of it waved down in front of my face and off to the side, that and I still had some reaching my shoulder and below. All in all, I was a pleasant exceed to look at, very different from Happy, but who ever said conformity is the norm?

When I noticed myself in the mirror I was immediately baffled and a little scared. What am I to do? As I was prepared to wait another day in my house, isolated from the rest, I remembered that since I'm an exceed now, it doesn't matter if I leave the house naked, given that Happy does. But still, to give myself a homely look, I wrapped a small blue ribbon around my neck that, in retrospect, was dwarfed by my marvelous mane.

After two days of being stuck inside my room, being able to walk outside felt so much better. The sun was warm and the wind was blowing all so gently- it was really a perfect day. Originally I had planned on taking the short cut to the guild, but I decided that with such a nice day, taking the long route wouldn't be too much, would it? I passed by many people, each person barely giving me much attention, as it wasn't very rare to see an exceed, so my presence wasn't much to gape about. I reached my favorite fence that I would always walk across when I went to and from the guild, the one where the fisherman would always yell at me to be careful, but I never listened. The port was brimming with said fisherman and it brought a small smile to my face as I climbed onto my fence and began my balancing act, although it wasn't as much work as it was when I was human, given I was smaller and more agile. "Hey there little kitty, you be careful near that edge now, you hear? Don't want you to fall down now would we?" a gruff voice came from a fisherman below.

I turned to answer him but my throat caught and the words I wanted to say died on my lips. Now, I knew Happy and Charla could speak, so I figured that at the time it had been a fluke, but as I retried the statement, it seemed I was just destined for disaster. Okay, so I'm an exceed, but not just any exceed, but a non-verbal exceed? Perfect. The fates were always in my favor.

My mood that had been so cheery from my moment of leaving, and now it was gone and my want to get to the guild increase. Leaving my fence to discover my predicament my feet carried to my guild and I looked expectantly towards the wooden doors. These wooden doors that I had passed through so many times now held my destiny within their hands. Would they be able to discover what plagued me so, or would I be an exceed forever? The latter option terrified me and willed my strength to push open the door. But silly me, an exceed could open a door, especially not with my stature.

As I struggled to penetrate into this impenetrable fortress, I failed to realize the man that had slowly but surely walked up behind me, "Well, what do we have here?" this being asked, snapping me out of my job to see who it was.

Turning to see who asked me the question, my blood ran cold. The fates were clearly not on my side as I stared up into the unforgiving eyes of Laxus Dreyar, a look of confusion spread across his face. Although I wanted to hide from his cruel eyes, I knew that he would be my only key into the guild, as I motioned towards the door and my want to open it. To this day I'm still not sure if he understood what I meant or if he had chosen to completely ignore me or not, but I was hoisted up ungracefully and brought towards his face, a smirk spreading across, "You wouldn't happen to be an exceed, would you?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance but nodded, pointing towards the door again. Maybe that response wasn't what I should have done, because the next thing I knew, I was being spun around like I was riding in extreme speed merry-go-round, and a gruff voice rejoicing, "Fuck yes. Fuck Natsu and Happy and their fucking 'egg' bullshit, I got my own fucking exceed now motherfucker."

I felt the bile rise in my throat and I struggled against the tight confines of his hands, but to no avail. I'm not sure how long he spun me around, but if I could, I would have barfed all down Laxus's shirt. Eventually Laxus's dance of joy stopped and he looked me in the eye, biting his lip in contemplation, "What to name, what to name..." I quickly shook off my vertigo and glared at this ignorant man. First of all I had a name, it was Lucy. Secondly, all I wanted to do was find out what was wrong with me, not be taken in like a stray pet. But than again, I sort of felt bad for him, just the fact he was so excited to get exceed made me a little guilty. All the other dragon slayers were graced with an exceed, so why couldn't get get one too?

"What about Laxus Jr.? Wait are you a boy or a girl?" and as he said that, he started to lift me up by my tail and flip me over, attempting to see my nether regions. Automatically I covered myself and gave quite a few kicks to his face before he righted me, glaring me down like a hawk glares at food. The feelings were mutual as I returned the glare, my fur puffed up just a tid-bit and my claws poking out. "Why you little shit..." came a murmured sentence from Laxus, "Do you want that to be your name? Little Shit?"

Another paw to his face and his glare increased, his grip tightening around my waist. I felt all of the breath knocked out of me and I quickly grabbed onto Laxus's hands, trying to pry them off. I couldn't breath. I need air. Anything. I struggled and struggled, and although Laxus didn't increase the hold, I still couldn't escape and I felt myself starting to fade. Laxus must of noticed my lack of air as his hold lessened, vanished almost, and he cradled me in his arms, "Hey, you okay? Shit. Um, look, I'm sorry. I got a little angry, 'kay?" his face seemed sincere, but seriously he just tried to kill me, am I suppose to just jump into his arms.

Nevertheless, after that incident I didn't struggle so much as he patted my back, rubbing gently at my cheek. I would be lying if I said it didn't feel heavenly when Laxus petted me so gently, but I would never tell him that. Laxus seemed to relax and sighed, "Hey, don't be mad with me, 'kay Lulu? You're part of the Thunder God Tribe now, and I don't need another problem, okay?"

I couldn't really respond, as his small touches were so amazing, I just laid engulfed in them. On a side note, he got pretty close to my name, so I guess it would have to do, right? Eventually the petting stopped and he hefted me onto his shoulder, I sitting patiently as he whisked me off into the guild. I really should have known better than going into that guild with Laxus, considering his knack for the exaggerant I'm still surprised no one had walked up to the intimate moment we had shared out in front of the guild.

* * *

So, like, I don't own any of the characters, but I always thought that was self-evident. In any case, I'm whipping it out.


End file.
